logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
MPAA/Other
1922-1952 Paramount 1926-variety.jpg|''Variety'' (1925) Paramount-1920s-mppda.png|''Nell Gwynn'' (1926) Paramount-mppda-640x480.png Paramount_MPPDA.jpeg Paramount Pictures It's the Old Army Game 1926.jpg|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926) 200px-CBS Corporation logo svg.png|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926, A) VH1 Classic UK-old.png|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926, B) Mondex 33d73 250x250.png|''Abraham Lincoln'' (1930) MPPDA2b.jpg|''In Old Santa Fe'' (1934) IMG 2089.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) DC4DA812-2206-4604-85F0-B8A64A28B77A.jpeg|The Wizard Of Oz (1939) IMG 2072.PNG|Pinocchio (1940) 14EB907B-A6E8-4ACE-82F0-1B8F66AF6E2E.jpeg|The Philadelphia Story (1940) IMG 2083.PNG|Fantasia (1940) farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) IMG_2074.PNG|Dumbo (1941) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2078.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) mppda1946.png|''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 1946-1967 IMG_2076.PNG|Dumbo (1941, 1950) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) 1021221B-F60C-4F39-A176-BEC42ECC242A.jpeg|Humoreque (1947) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun and Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) 7648879C-A11F-40E8-8EB0-103D9BFE7404.jpeg|The Adventures Of Robin Hood (1949) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) Michael Shires Cartoons 1946-1952 Opening Logo 2.PNG|Mickey the Mighty Moose (1950) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) 383883ED-5B33-4A3C-A7EF-E5F9A0A1F548.jpeg|Treasure Island (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) 20ADDCED-CB68-49FB-9F75-2F2D241CE88C.jpeg|Singin' In The Rain (1952) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) E576AB99-8FBC-42CE-BAC6-515E9754B3F7.jpeg|Young at Heart (1954) 44A02444-837B-427B-A016-4CE4AB641248.jpeg|Dream And Love (1955) Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) IMG 2082.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1955) IMG 2088.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937, 1956) 4C5A275A-A756-46B3-9DB3-D8EE98C62338.jpeg|The Wizard Of Oz (1939, 1956 Release) CD68A89C-7E4B-42B9-9726-6D195C613D10.jpeg|The Philadelphia Story (1940, 1957 Release) 87182073-5F53-4DD7-B555-1C885B20ECCB.jpeg|Funny Face (1957) Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 90F271C3-4978-491F-BB41-046599DFF1AC.jpeg|A Series Of Unfortunate Events (1960) AF0B68F8-332A-4A63-9B70-27D516D207F6.jpeg|Ocean’s Eleven (1960) 0F111A77-6851-4528-B3A5-64D940C4B4C6.png|Peter Pan (1953, 1961 Release) MPPDA 005.png|101 Dalmatians (1961) C8D5B04C-2222-4DAB-AC14-F19FB8E5125E.jpeg|The Parent Trap (1961) 24DC8EF5-7972-461C-A779-863A41407299.jpeg|James Bond And Sally Ragdoll (1961) C93F89D4-C21B-4F5B-9328-FE3E1EC4A0B4.jpeg|The Music Man (1962) 37472718-38F4-4DB8-85BD-DDF70874275F.jpeg|Dr. No (1962) 15EB91F0-40BB-419A-B4BE-1CA10900E58A.jpeg|The Wheeler Dealers (1963) 0EA757A0-FD61-428A-81E7-8A0780239E49.jpeg|From Russia With Love (1963) Sword In The Stone Screenshot 0038.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) 85A0DA1E-C6AA-4AFB-91C4-914C2D720655.jpeg|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) 33C36D02-B901-4C7C-AB5A-2B99DFA04A51.jpeg|Goldfinger (1964) E54F83A1-59C5-4B87-BE0C-7BA2A061C89E.png|Do Not Disturb (1965) AE1D07DA-A7D1-4055-9E53-811BC7E7E791.jpeg|Thunderball (1965) Bandicam 2016-03-19 00-36-23-771.jpg|That Darn Cat! (1966) 863B0A5B-8BFD-43D8-A1C8-0E3FC523D058.png|After The Fox (1966) IMG_2046.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) 54935102-E72C-4804-937F-23FBBFF6DADB.jpeg 1967-present BD4FF2A6-FCB9-41CE-856A-EC70C33B2E03.png 4E2EA841-F94E-42E6-B635-BE17D5807CE0.jpeg|You Only Live Twice (1967) 0CE8E5DB-C39B-47D5-8524-297B8D5CD0AF.png|Casino Royale (1967) 6229BF71-0FBD-4A89-8BDB-DA85F738C7A2.jpeg|On Her Majesty’s Secret Service (1969) IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) D04A2440-F657-400B-AE71-FB20A2CFAA18.jpeg IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1973) 6733D292-A108-4DA2-ACAB-AECA6289F4F0.jpeg D96D3ABA-79AB-43A1-A76A-FF608B70551B.jpeg IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) Vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1983) Vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (1985) Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) The Flower Movie MPAA Dolby Stereo.png IMG_2137.PNG IMG_2264.PNG Mpaa logo 2.png|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) Vs180307-016.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION BENJI THE HUNTER (1987).jpg|Benji The Hunter (1987) Mpaa logo 3.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1988) vs180307-022.jpg|''Return to Snowy River'' (1988) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) Honey I Shrunk Kids 1989 Screenshot 2789.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) Vs171230-001.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Mpaa_logo.png|''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) Vs180308-002.jpg|The Rocketeer (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) 0F6E6C8F-7935-4B46-B9DD-E27A8721F307.png|Mary Rodgers Freaky Friday 14th Anniversary (1977, 1991 Release) IMG 2081.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1991) 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|''Aladdin'' (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) Vs180308-006.jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) The Joshua Napier Movie 2 1992 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie 2 (1992) October_2014_020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) The Joshua Napier Movie 3 MPAA.png D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG 2547.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|''Pocahontas'' (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|''Toy Story'' (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3 The Mighty Ducks (1996) Vs180629-001.jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1996) Vs170712-217.jpg|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) Hercules Screenshot 2783.jpg|Hercules (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|''Flubber'' (1997) IMG 1913.PNG|Mulan (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) Vs180406-019.jpg|Belle's Magical World (1998) IMG_2364.PNG|Enderance (1998) IMG 2008.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) 7C59D0AC-5CD2-4745-ADC1-36A2B5E4589C.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG 2113.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) EDDB6427-9BCB-41E7-8CFE-2B7B135DFAA0.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) A0C8D81F-8A0F-41C1-BFA0-6E2A2C3FE24A.png|Recess School's Out (2000) IMG 2218.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) 597EF12F-3DC7-458A-B95E-AF29166BC777.png|Remember the Titans (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Lady Tramp 2 Screenshot 2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) IMG 1916.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) IMG 2121.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) Vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) Vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) 15431716-F751-4463-85E4-2CDAFA9FC22B.png|The Rookie (2002) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2341.PNG|Signs (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) IMG 2329.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2002) 101 Dalmatians 2 Screenshot 2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG 2471.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2003) IMG 2375.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher’s Pet (2003) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2003) (Special Edition) IMG 2310.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) D7D8A06F-4051-49C4-80C0-12E0255A75CF.png|Holes (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|''George of the Jungle 2'' (2003) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 2538.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Picture 2959 (1).png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) Vs180311-009.jpg|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) A618C321-D8A6-42EE-ACCE-D7834A437DA5.png|Miracle (2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) IMG 2334.PNG|National Treasure (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) IMG 2516.PNG Mulan_2_Screenshot_2347.jpg|Mulan 2 (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_0830.PNG IMG_1997.PNG IMG_1883.PNG IMG_1859.PNG IMG 0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2426.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) Vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) Vs170712-149.jpg|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) IMG 1979.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2319.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|Invincible (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989,2006) vs180210-002.jpg|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993, 2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) Vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 2322.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Cinderella 3 Screenshot 2200.jpg|Cinderella III A Twist in Time (2007) IMG_2106.PNG IMG 1905.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) IMG_3053.PNG SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2337.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) IMG_3262.PNG WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1909.PNG|WALL-E (2008) vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) D25CB0F9-0511-4F03-A7BF-274604B872D8.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 2291.PNG|G-Force (2009) vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) IMG 1974.PNG|UP (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2858.jpg|A Christmas Carol (2009) Toy Story Screenshot 2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa (1).png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Vs170712-477.jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) Alice_Wonderland_2010_Screenshot_3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) IMG 2327.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png IMG 3229.PNG|Thor (2011) IMG 1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2314.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) IMG 3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2011) IMG_3225.PNG IMG_3226.PNG Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) Vs170712-240.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) 3-D IMG 2283.PNG|John Carter (2012) Avengers 2012 Screenshot 4263.jpg|The Avengers (2012) SAM 0120 (1).JPG|''Brave'' (2012) IMG 2462.PNG|Frankenweenie (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) MPAA_Monsters_Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|''Monsters University'' (2013) IMG_3235.PNG IMG 2285.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 009 (2).JPG|''Planes'' (2013) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996, 2013) The Little Mermaid.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013) Frozen Screenshot 3042.jpg|''Frozen'' (2013) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes Fir & Rescue (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) IMG_2459.PNG Maleficent_Screenshot_2908.jpg|Maleficent (2014) Vs180725-011.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2014) Big Hero 6 Screenshot 5999.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2014) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) Vs170712-374.jpg|Frozen Fever (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG_2187.PNG Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|''Tomorrowland'' (2015) Inside Out Screenshot 2811.jpg|''Inside Out'' (2015) IMG_2191.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) Strange Magic Screenshot 2958.jpg|Strange Magic (2015) Goodinosaurmpaa (4).png|''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens'' (2015) Zootopiampaa (3).png|''Zootopia'' (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) IMG_2196.PNG|Captain America Civil War (2016) Finding Dory Screenshot 2843.jpg|''Finding Dory'' (2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|''The BFG'' (2016) Petes Dragon Screenshot 3071.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) Vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016 Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Strange (2016) Vs170712-412.jpg|Inner Workings (2016) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2016) Rogue One Screenshot 4004.jpg|''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (2016) Vision.png PNG.png Beautyandbeast2017mpaa.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BORN IN CHINA (2017).jpg|Born in China (2017) IMG_2185.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) Pirates Caribbean Dead Men Tell Tales 2017 Screenshot 3815.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) Cars 3 2017 Screenshot 3023.jpg|''Cars 3'' (2017) IMG 2210.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Despicableme3mppa.png Vs180703-001.jpg|Olaf's Frozen Adventures (2017) Coco 2017 Screenshot 3111.jpg|''Coco'' (2017) Star Wars Last Jedi 2017 Screenshot 4543.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi'' (2017) The Lego Star Wars Movie 2017 MPAA.png A Winkle In Time 2018 Screenshot 3274.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) IMG 2214.PNG|Black Panther (2018) IMG_2273.PNG|Bao (2018) IMG 2097.PNG|Incredible 2 (2018) The Little Einsteins Movie 2 MPAA.jpg|The Little Einstein Movie 2 (2018) UP.png IMG 2408.PNG 2ECC5610-6479-405B-A09B-4C5C7AD211F8.png IMG 2406.PNG IMG 2390.PNG IMG 2386.PNG IMG 2398.PNG IMG 2384.PNG IMG 2432.PNG IMG 2179.PNG The Looney Tunes Movie 2016 MPAA.png 2647CE88-358E-4108-BFE3-64D461E0D76E.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1997) 1719C522-BACA-4725-A397-09B4254B5508.png BB032A44-6FF2-40CA-9D2C-B08D17474DB2.jpeg 1013F7EA-B741-40FC-A725-D6BA5B6E5173.png IMG 2497.PNG IMG 2499.PNG Category:Motion Picture Association of America Category:Special logos Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Cinema Category:Cinemas